Music For The Heart
by SlayrGrl55
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! Ticklish Spike and blushing Buffy...read to find out more...and then review!
1. Learning to Breathe

Title: Music For the Heart ~ Chapter One: Learning to Breathe

Author: SlayrGrl55 (a.k.a. Anna)

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: B/S, X/A, W/T?

Spoilers: Everything through Season Six…this is my version of Season Seven

Feedback: I simply cannot write without it (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, belongs to Joss and UPN, yadda yadda, would have been better my way, blah blah

Note: 'Learning to Breathe' Switchfoot

The sun was making its first appearance in the distance as Spike approached the Summer's house. He wasn't sure if Buffy would take him seriously. They had parted on the worst of terms and he wouldn't be surprised if she came outside armed with a stake and crossbow…maybe some holy water, too. But he was fairly sure she would be surprised.

          He leaned against the tree that was closest to Buffy's bedroom window and picked up his guitar. Suddenly he was having second thoughts. He told himself that this was stupid idea. He was about to turn and leave when a patch of light stretched over his hand. He was still getting used to that. He watched the sunlight play over his hands for a moment before beginning to strum on his guitar. The music floated away in the crisp morning air and he began to sing.

**Hello good morning how you do?  
What makes your eyes shine so blue?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is a way, that I say, I need you  
This is a way, this is a way**  
  


Buffy awoke to the muffled sound of music. At first she passed it off as Dawn's radio, but then she felt a familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. 

"Spike?" she whispered to herself as she threw the covers off her bed and went to her window. Sure enough, it was him. She leaned closer to the window and noticed that something didn't seem right. It took her a second, and then…

"Holy crap! He's standing in direct sunlight." Buffy covered her mouth with her hand and backed away from the window. Spike was in sunlight? How? Why? When? How? Her brain was on overload. She turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door with the speed of a slayer and stopped short on the front porch. She took slow measured steps as she approached Spike. He saw her and smiled. 

  
**That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, a way better life  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**

          The youngest Summers awoke to the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs. Worried that something was wrong, she leapt out of bed and raced to Buffy's room. She saw the covers thrown halfway off the bed and was about to turn and leave when she heard Spike's voice. 

          "No way." She said. She followed the sound of the voice to the window and opened it. Now she heard it loud and clear. It was definitely Spike. He was standing at the base of the tree and playing a guitar. Then she noticed Buffy standing a few feet away. She could hardly contain her happiness as she ran down the stairs almost as fast as her sister and was outside in seconds. She stopped a little behind Buffy and it suddenly clicked in that it was daylight. And Spike wasn't combusting. Dawn's jaw dropped t match the expression on her sister's face.

**Hello good morning how ya been?  
Yesterday you left my head kicked in**

**I never, never thought that I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad**

Spike kept playing as he watched his girls come outside. The expressions on their faces were priceless. He wished he had brought a camera. He hoped they recognized the significance of the song, obviously they had noticed the sunlight issue. He was just happy Buffy wasn't raging mad…yet.

**I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to fall  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, a way better life  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**  
  


He couldn't take it anymore and he stopped playing. The silence was overwhelming. He didn't know what to say to them. 'Hey, look I'm human now!' wasn't going to cut it. So he opted to let them make the first move. The moment seemed to last forever as he put down his guitar and waited. Suddenly he was knocked to the grass by Buffy's crushing hug. At first he thought he was being attacked but when he realized she was hugging him he pulled her tighter. He burrowed his face in her hair, which he noticed had grown considerably. 

In a flash Dawn had joined the embrace. She had missed him so much. Correction, they had both missed him so much. As trouble-free as life was without him, it just wasn't the same. A world without Spike was a world where Buffy and Dawn didn't want to be. They could have been lying there for minutes or even hours and none of them would have noticed. Finally Buffy pulled back and looked Spike in the eyes. 

She noticed there was something different about them. The last time she had seen him his eyes were filled with fright and guilt, not their usual energy. Now they seemed content. She knew that being accepted back by herself and Dawn meant the world to him. Buffy stood up and helped Dawn and Spike to their feet. 

"Let's go inside." She suggested, "Me and Dawnie aren't exactly dressed to be rolling out on the front lawn." She gestured to her yummy sushi pajama pants and white tank top. Dawn was no better, wearing smiley face boxers and a matching t-shirt. Suddenly self-conscious, Dawn quickly made her way back into the house, followed by Buffy and Spike. They all took seats in the living room.

"So, are you gonna tell us why you're all with the human-ness now?" Dawn asked. Buffy questioned Spike with her eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Well, I went to Africa and told this demon that I wanted to give you what you deserve." He quickly looked Buffy in the eye and she looked taken back, but nonetheless interested. "I thought I wanted to get my chip out, but the demon saw through that. I passed some trials, and he made me human." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

Dawn jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Cool! So you have a soul and everything now? And you're gonna eat normal food and go out in sunlight and…uh, do other human stuff?" Spike merely nodded.

"Oh, I have something I need to give you." Buffy said as she stood up and ran to her room. Dawn attacked Spike with another hug and when she refused to let go when Buffy returned she simply stayed in his lap. Buffy smiled sincerely as she produced Spike's leather duster from behind her back. His eyes lit up and he practically shoved Dawn off his lap. Dawn was un-phased and watched as Spike put on his beloved coat. He just didn't look the same without it.

Buffy was still smiling as she planted a kiss on Spike's lips. "Welcome home, Spike."

Author's Note: I hope you like it so far…I have at least three more chapters on the way…_if_ you review that is…muahaha


	2. Another Perfect Day

Title: Music For the Heart ~ Chapter Two: Another Perfect Day

Author: SlayrGrl55 (a.k.a. Anna)

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: B/S, X/A, W/T?

Spoilers: Everything through Season Six…this is my version of Season Seven

Feedback: I simply cannot write without it (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, belongs to Joss and UPN, yadda yadda, would have been better my way, blah blah

Note: 'Another Perfect Day' American Hi-Fi

Willow sat Indian style on her bed in the guest room in Giles' apartment in England. It was made perfectly. The plain purple sheets were clean and unwrinkled. The pillows were fluffed and piled neatly. There was not a speck of dust in the entire room. Condemned to solitude, Willow cleaned constantly. But it wasn't like she was locked away in a cell. She helped him prepare meals and ate with him in the kitchen. He remarked daily that she was holding up better than expected. Presently, she was waiting for Giles to call and let her know when her flight back to Sunnydale was. The soft sound of the radio played from somewhere in the room.

**I'm holding on waiting for your call  
It's simple but I can't explain this  
I'm sinking down I feel like I could die  
I'm falling off I don't know why**   
  


          She was both excited and terrified at the thought of returning home. She missed her friends greatly but she didn't know if she could face them. It was tearing her up inside. She cried on a daily basis, but lately it had been more out of loneliness than her previous guilt. Not that she wasn't still feeling the repercussions of her magic binge. It plagued her every thought. But with Giles' help she could look at herself in a mirror. She had almost forgiven herself.

  
**I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day  
I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day  
Another perfect day**   
  


          The phone beside her bed rang and she answered it. "Hello."

          "Willow, I arranged our flight for tomorrow afternoon." Giles said. She could tell he was calling from a pay phone; his voice was distorted by the background noise.

          "Great, Giles. I'll start packing tonight after dinner." She tried to sound cheery and failed miserably. Acting was never her forte. 

          "Willow, the weather is beautiful today. Why don't you take a walk? We're in England and it's actually sunny. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Giles told her. He succeeded in making her giggle.

          "Okay, I'll take a walk. Talk to you later." She settled.

          "Very good. See you tonight at dinner." Giles hung up the phone.

  
**So I might try to leave it all behind  
I know tomorrow's not so bright now  
I'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last  
You wear and figured no where fast  
And today I don't know how too keep it all inside  
But I guess I'll let it slide**

Willow picked up the book she was currently reading, grabbed her keys and a few dollars and walked to the park. Giles was right, it was a beautiful day. She picked a bench and sat down to read her book.  
  
**Today I don't know why  
I thought that it was real  
But I guess it's no big deal**   
  


Something she read triggered a memory of Tara and she had to close the book. Instead she looked around at the lovely scenery of the park. But that only made things worse. She saw a tree that reminded her of the time she sacrificed a lamb to bring Buffy out of heaven. She looked to her left and saw a small bridge. It looked like the one Tara serenaded her on. The memories flooded back to her, but she refused to let herself cry. It was supposed to be a good day.

  
**I don't know how  
To let it slide**

Who was she kidding? This day was like all the others. It started out with the promise of hope and ended in despair. Everyday she became lost in the memories, and she didn't know how to bring herself back.

Author's Note: loving the reviews so far but I need more! Constructive criticism and feedback are my life source! 


	3. Back to Your Heart

Title: Music For the Heart ~ Chapter Three: Back to Your Heart

Author: SlayrGrl55 (a.k.a. Anna)

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: B/S, X/A, W/T?

Spoilers: Everything through Season Six…this is my version of Season Seven

Feedback: I simply cannot write without it (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, belongs to Joss and UPN, yadda yadda, would have been better my way, blah blah

Note: 'Back To Your Heart' Backstreet Boys

Xander parked his car and got out. He stopped when his hand touched the doorknob, waited a few seconds before he regained his courage, and walked through the door of the Magic Box. Anya looked up from her spot behind the cash register. They hadn't spoken all summer and Xander thought it was about time they did. 

"Can we talk?" he asked. Unable to speak, Anya nodded her head. She followed him and took a seat at the table near him.
    
    **It's not that I can't live without you**
    
    **It's just that I don't even want to try**
    
    **Every night I dream about you**
    
    **Ever since the day we said goodbye**
    
    **If I wasn't such a fool**
    
    **Right now I'd be holding you**
    
    **There's nothing that I wouldn't do**
    
    **Baby if I only knew**
    
                "I know I messed up big time. And I know we both hurt each other. But I want to put it in the past. I want us to start over because I'm lost without you. You're the only woman I've ever truly loved and I think we could make it work between us. What can I do to fix things?" Anya looked at his pleading eyes and melted. She still loved him, too. But she was still hurt and confused.
    
    **The words to say**
    
    **The road to take**
    
    **To find a way back to your heart**
    
    **What can I do**
    
    **To get to you**
    
    **And find a way back to your heart**
    
                "It's not going to be easy, Xander." He nodded in agreement. "I think we should start over. You know, take it slow. So we don't rush into anything like last time." He could tell she was still upset about being left at the altar. He couldn't blame her.
    
    **I don't know how it got so crazy**
    
    **But I'll do anything to set things right**
    
    **Cause your love is so amazing**
    
    **Baby you're the best thing in my life**
    
    **Let me prove my love is real**
    
    **And made you feel the way I feel**
    
    **I promise I would give the world**
    
    **If only you would tell me girl**
    
                "I'm so sorry that I left you on our wedding day. But I just got so scared that we were making an irreversible mistake. And it was better if I hurt you that one day than if our married life together turned out horribly wrong. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and silent tears were running down his face.****
    
    **Give me one more chance, to give my love to you**
    
    **Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do**
    
                Anya pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered soothing words to him. "It'll be okay, Xander. I promise. We're making a fresh start. It's gonna be perfect this time."
    
    **I'd turn back time**
    
    **To make you mine**
    
    **And find a way back to your heart**
    
    **I beg and plead**
    
    **Fall to my knees**
    
    **To find a way back to your heart**
    
                Both in tears, Xander kissed Anya on the lips and hugged her, relishing in the feeling of holding her again. He had successfully found a way back into her heart.  
    
                Left carelessly in the storage room, Anya's CD player was stuck on repeat playing the Backstreet Boys CD she had borrowed from Dawn.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Any ideas for future chapters? Ready and willing to hear them.


	4. One Last Time

Title: Music For the Heart ~ Chapter Four: One Last Time

Author: SlayrGrl55 (a.k.a. Anna)

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: B/S, X/A, W/T?

Spoilers: Everything through Season Six…this is my version of Season Seven

Feedback: I simply cannot write without it (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, belongs to Joss and UPN, yadda yadda, would have been better my way, blah blah

Note: 'One Last Time' Midtown
    
                Buffy and Dawn spent the day talking with Spike about his newfound pulse. The initial shock was wearing off and Buffy was happier than she thought she would be. She was definitely looking forward to starting over with Spike. She was willing to forgive and forget.
    
    **You're not looking**
    
    **I'm still watching you**
    
    **Can we forget those times?**
    
    **Can we move on?**
    
                Spike listened to Dawn ramble on and on about her training. They had already told him about the events of last Spring after he left. Now they had moved on to the rest of the summer. But Spike wasn't really paying any attention to Dawn's detailed description of her first night of patrol. He was too busy watching Buffy. And to his delight she was watching him, too.
    
    **They say that you**
    
    **Can feel the same way that I do**
    
    **They say that I can be**
    
    **Forgiven one last time**
    
                For a moment he thought that maybe she could forgive him and they could work things out. Maybe one day she could love him. He imagined the normal life she always wanted. Now that he was human, he could give her all those things he couldn't before. Maybe it would all work out this time. Suddenly he burst his own bubble of happiness and looked away from Buffy, very uncomfortable. Buffy saw the change and interrupted Dawn, asking her to give them a moment alone. She took the hint and headed up to her room.
    
    **I'm lost without your side**
    
    **I can't think without your mind**
    
    **There's comfort in the night**
    
    **When I wake up by your side**
    
                Buffy sat down in front of Spike and took his hands. It mirrored the position they were in the first night she was back after she died. Spike spoke, thinking he could get a word in before she turned him down.
    
    **You're not looking**
    
    **I'm still watching you**
    
    **Can we forget those times?**
    
    **Can we move on?**
    
                "Look, Buffy, I know you're gonna say that we still can't be together. You probably have some bloody stupid excuse. But that's just what it is: an excuse. We have a real chance here. I know we could make it work if we try. Maybe you don't love me like I love you, but maybe someday you will." Buffy could see where Spike was going with this and put a finger to his lips to stop him.
    
                "I already do." She said. Spike furrowed his eyebrows. Did he hear her correctly? Did she really just imply that she loved him? When did that happen?
    
    **They say that you**
    
    **Can feel the same way that I do**
    
    **They say that I can be**
    
    **Forgiven one last time**
    
                "Can you repeat that, luv?" He swore it was wishful thinking.
    
                She leaned in and kissed him. "Spike, I love you." That was it, Spike lost it. He picked her up and spun her around before placing her back on her feet. He kissed her soundly and then called to Dawn. 
    
                "Nibblet! Did you hear that? Your sister loves me!" he called upstairs but never took his eyes off her. She laughed at his outburst and put her arms around him. 
    
                Dawn turned down her radio that had been blasting punk rock music in an attempt to give Buffy and Spike some privacy. Upon hearing Spike call to her, she appeared on the stairs. "Yup. Isn't it great?"
    
    Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter…I just _really_ like this song. I'll try to get another chapter done this weekend…ticklish Spike, hhmmm…


	5. Misunderstood

Title: Music For the Heart ~ Chapter Five: Misunderstood

Author: SlayrGrl55 (a.k.a. Anna)

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: B/S, X/A, W/T?

Spoilers: Everything through Season Six…this is my version of Season Seven

Feedback: I simply cannot write without it (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, belongs to Joss and UPN, yadda yadda, would have been better my way, blah blah

Note: 'Missundaztood' Pink

          The days that followed Spike's return to Sunnydale were the best days of the summer. School didn't start for another two weeks so Dawn had plenty of time to spend with her favorite vampire and get reacquainted. But right now Spike was watching a movie with Buffy in the living room. It was Buffy-Spike bonding time and she didn't want to interrupt, so she was taking the time to write in her journal. It was something she had been neglecting to do lately.

**Looking for the right track**

**Always on the wrong track**

**And are you catching all these tracks**

**That I'm laying down for you?**

_Dear Diary, _

_          It's been over two months sine I've written! So much has happened. The best and latest event has been Spike coming home. He left after he and Buffy had their 'fight' and we didn't hear from him for a long time. Clem was crypt sitting but he didn't know any more than we did. Buffy wouldn't admit it at first, but she missed him. I remember one day about three weeks ago that I finally asked her what exactly happened to make Spike leave. She started yelling about how he slept with Anya and it hurt her and suddenly she blurted out something like "..and he completely lost my trust! I mean, I loved him and he just sleeps with her…" I remember my mouth dropping open as she kept rambling on, unaware of what she had just admitted. My open-mouth turned into a smirk and I sat at the kitchen counter waiting for her to realize what she said. About five minutes later she stopped and looked at me. Abruptly she recalled her words and tried to backpedal, but it was too late. It took her another week to say it out loud again. She's so stupid. Everyone else knew she was in love. Everyone except her. Eventually she accepted it, but she also accepted that she might never see Spike again._

There's a song I was listening to 

**Up all night**

**There's a voice I am hearing**

**Saying its all right**

**When I'm happy and I'm sad**

**But everything's good**

**It's not that complicated**

**I'm just misunderstood**

I thought this summer would be harder than it was. I thought with the bills and Tara's death and Willow's rehab and Spike and Giles' leaving and Xander's depression and Anya's demonage that our lives were just gonna keep getting worse. But Buffy surprised me. She turned everything around, including herself. She lets me train now and next week she says I might get to patrol! I've been waiting so long to go patrolling with her…and now Spike gets to come, too! I hope they get back together. But in a better relationship than last time. They're both so confusing it's a wonder they even get a long at all. And the three of us? I don't know how we live together. Oh yea, Spike moved in. The crypt isn't fit for humans. Where was I? Oh yea, so I'm really happy that we're all getting along.

There's a song I was listening to Up all night 

**There's a voice I am hearing**

**Saying it's all right**

**I was taken for granted**

**But it's all good**

**I'd do it again**

**I'm just misunderstood**

I said I'd do it again I'm just misunderstood 

          _So, what else is new? I've been working at the Magic Box. Helping rebuild and stuff. I've paid off all my debts, so now I actually get paid. I bought Pink's CD the other day, "Missundaztood". I'm listening to it right now. It's really good. When I get my next paycheck, I'm going straight to the mall. _

_          Umm, what to write? What to write? So, basically, things are a lot better now. I think we're all a little confused, to say the least. But I think it's gonna work out this time. I think we all took a lot for granted last year. I for one won't make that mistake again. I'm not exactly joyful, but I'm not all depressed either. I'm perfectly content. And that's good for now. I think we're all content. And we're all a little misunderstood._

Dawn got up from her desk and closed the lock on her diary. She put it in a box, and slid the box under her bed, behind her shoes. Then she went downstairs to watch TV with Buffy and Spike. She figured they had enough bonding time with each other. Now it was her turn.

Author's Note: It's 12:40 am so I'm not too sure if this chapter made any sense. Whatever. I hope you liked it. And that horizontal text thing? I'm not sure how that happened, but I'm gonna try to fix it. Again, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. And don't worry…ticklish Spike to come…


	6. My Best Friend

Title: Music For the Heart ~ Chapter Six: My Best Friend

Author: SlayrGrl55 (a.k.a. Anna)

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: B/S, X/A, W/T?

Spoilers: Everything through Season Six…this is my version of Season Seven

Feedback: I simply cannot write without it (hint hint)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, belongs to Joss and UPN, yadda yadda, would have been better my way, blah blah

Note: 'My Best Friend' Tim McGraw

Buffy and Spike sat curled up on the couch, in the exact position they had been four hours ago. Every once in a while Buffy would sigh. A completely content sigh. And then she would look up at Spike and smile. He would smile back. And then she would put her head back on his shoulder. She just couldn't believe he was actually there. She kept her head close to his heart, relishing the sound of his heartbeat and feeling the warmth of his skin. She never wanted to let go.

**I never had no one**

**I could count on**

**I've been let down so many times**

**I was tired of hurtin'**

**So tired of searchin'**

**Till you walked into my life**

**It was a feeling**

**I'd never known**

**And for the first time**

**I didn't feel alone**

          Spike had felt so alone all summer. While he traveled the world trying to get back to Sunnydale, he met so many people, and yet he felt so alone. That feeling had completely vanished now. He pulled Buffy closer and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and looked up at him again, as if to check to make sure he was still there. An old black and white movie flickered on the television.

**You're more than a lover**

**There could never be another**

**To make me feel the way you do**

**And, oh, we just get closer**

**I fall in love all over**

**Every time I look at you**

**I don't know where I'd be**

**Without you here with me**

**Life with you makes perfect sense**

**You're my best friend**

          "You know Buffy, I've never actually had a friend until you and Dawn came along." Spike said. This caught Buffy's attention and she positioned herself so she was looking at him.

          "What do you mean? You're like 127! You've never had a friend?" She wasn't mocking, just seriously confused. "Never?"

          "Before I was turned I was a compete outcast. Me and my bloody awful poetry. Then for a hundred years I had Drusilla. Then she left and I came back here. Now I have you and Dawn. Although, you're more than a friend." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. 

          "Yea," Buffy agreed. "More like a lover." She leaned in to kiss him again and couldn't bring herself to pull back. It had been four long months without him and she couldn't go any longer. There was desperation in their kisses, but not like last time. There was love now, too.

**You stand by me**

**You believe in me**

**Like nobody ever has**

**When my world goes crazy**

**You're right there to save me**

**You make me see how much I have**

**And I still tremble when we touch**

**Oh the look in your eyes**

**When we make love**

          Spike and Buffy knew that if they didn't pull back soon they wouldn't stop. And yet neither of them even hesitated. Spike's hands were halfway up Buffy's shirt when they heard Dawn come pounding down the stairs. They pulled away quickly and looked way too obvious when she entered the living room.

          "Sorry to interrupt the make-out session but I was bored. And anyway there's no TV in my room and there's a concert on. It's Tim McGraw. And I completely forgot the tape to record it!" She sat down on the floor in front of the TV and changed the channel. It was a commercial so she turned to face them again. "God, you two are so obvious. You were probably about to do something that would make me never want to sit on that couch again so I figure I have perfect timing." Buffy looked horrified for a second and then she burst out laughing.

          Dawn was giggling at the sight of her sister in hysterics but Spike was too worked up to laugh. Dawn turned back to the television and Buffy's laughter calmed down. Buffy looked at Spike and an evil plan popped into her head.

          "Spike, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were brooding." Buffy said.

          "Bloody hell, I am not brooding!" Spike practically yelled. Buffy moved closer to him on the couch, slowly, bit by bit, until she was next to him again. He looked at her in suspicion. _What is she planning?_ He thought. Her hand traveled from his neck to his arm and in a quick movement she poked him in the ribs.

          He visibly jerked and almost let out a laugh. He realized what she was planning and his eyes went wide. 

          "Buffy, luv, you don't want to do this." He slid further away from her on the couch. 

          "Oh, I think I do." Buffy insisted. The conversation caught the attention of the youngest Summers and she turned to face them, completely losing interest in the concert on the television. She knew what was happening. Buffy had done it to her too many times. 

          "Spike, you're such a wimp." Dawn laughed. Spike turned to look at Dawn and in that moment Buffy pounced. She straddled him to keep him from getting away and tickled his ribs mercilessly. Spike exploded with laughter and caused them to fall off the couch and land near Dawn. But now it was Spike who was on top of Buffy. Spike took this to his advantage. 

          "Gonna help me, Nibblet?" he asked. Buffy's eyes went wide. "Who's the bloody wimp now? Huh?" he mocked. Dawn grabbed Buffy's wrists and held her down as best she could while Spike attacked her stomach. His fingers grazed her exposed skin as her shirt rode up from her squirming. Buffy could barely breathe by the time she finally decided to use her Slayer strength. She jerked her wrists from Dawn's grasp and pushed Spike off of her. She was on her feet before either one of them had a chance to move. She dived at Dawn and tackled her, tickling her ruthlessly.

          "You pick an ex-vamp over your own sister? Your own flesh and blood? Literally actually, because you were made out of me…if I let you go are you gonna help me?" Dawn struggled and laughed but finally blurted out "YES!"

          Buffy let Dawn up and looked behind her for Spike, but he wasn't there. "Spike?" she called out. "Where'd he go?" Dawn only shrugged. Buffy walked towards the kitchen listening for a noise.

          "Gotcha!" Spike jumped out and grabbed the petite blonde from behind. She shrieked and took off running up the stairs. He took off after her and Dawn let them have their fun. She sat down and went back to watching the concert.

          Upstairs, Spike had followed Buffy into her room and they were standing on opposite sides of the bed, at a stand-off. Buffy faked a right and then jumped over the bed, but Spike didn't fall for her fake-out and caught her mid-jump. He pulled her down onto the bed and sat on her. Buffy was catching her breath while Spike waited. "So, what to do? What to do?" he pondered.

          "You should, uh, let me go. And then go get Dawn. She's evil. Tickle her to death. Yup, you should definitely do that." Buffy insisted. 

          "I have a better plan." Spike whispered as he leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down further.

          Upon hearing certain noises coming from upstairs, Dawn was suddenly very glad she had decided not to follow them.

THE END

Author's Note: Thanks everybody for the great reviews! Sorry to end the story so soon, but I've started another series 'Lessons to Learn' so you can check that out and review J Hope you enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
